Requiem de la Wammy House
by DecemberSparrow
Summary: 40 secondes. Quand votre nom est écrit dans le Death Note, c'est ce qu'il vous reste à vivre. 40 secondes, c'est court mais lorsqu'on meurt ça doit paraître si long. Voici les 40 dernières secondes de 6 jeunes de la WH et de ceux qui l'ont construite. Ce sont des textes courts, moins de 500 mots. Posté: A, B, Watari, L, Matt, Mello, Roger, Near
1. A

Bonjour cher lecteur. Les personnages de la Wammy House ne sont pas à moi mais à messieurs Obha et Obhata. A, lui, est évoqué dans le livre de Nisi Isin, Another Note: L.A.B.B tandis que B y est développé. Bon, je n'ai plus rien à rajouter, bonne lecture!

* * *

_C'est l'hiver. Deux garçons sont dehors. L'un d'eux s'avance dans l'eau, la trouble. Elle brille sous le soleil. Il avance. L'eau l'avale, elle l'a avalé. Enfin, il peut lâcher prise. Son dernier geste sera de se retourner. Ses yeux se remplissent de l'azur. Ses yeux resteront ouvert pendant ses 40 secondes._

Cette pression... J'ai mal, je vais éclaté. Tu le savais hein? Tes yeux te l'ont dit, tes yeux me l'ont dit. Comment? Bah, ça n'a plus d'importance. Prie pour moi.

Je meurs. Pas en tant que A, juste en tant que moi. Un gamin délabré dans un univers désaxé. L'eau est froide. J'ai froid B. J'ai peur. Mais c'est moi. MOI. Pas L, pas son héritier, pas une lettre. Moi. Désolé, je ne suis que moi. Je suis libre et le soleil est en feu. Il danse. Je suis pardonné?

B, je ne peux plus respirer. Tu sais que le monde est si beau? Si calme... Si froid. Je garde ce secret avec moi. Tant de lumière.

* * *

C'est fouilli. C'est normal. Lorsque l'oxygène n'aliment plus le cerveau, ça doit être dur d'être d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre, on dit juste de A qu'il n'a pas supporté la pression de devenir L et qu'il s'est suicidé. Une des rares choses que j'aime dans ce livre, c'est qu'il montre à quel point le système de la Wammy House est destructeur.


	2. B

D'abord merci à Kurokarakuri pour sa review :)

Je sais qu'il s'est passé énormément de temps depuis le premier chapitre... Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu la motivation d'écrire pendant un mois. Ce qui fait que j'ai pris énormément de retard sur les deux fics que j'écrie. Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le gamin au bord de l'eau a grandi. Maintenant, il se tient dans un appartement. Il se vide un bidon d'essence sur la tête. Devant lui une porte, derrière lui une poupée de paille. Il sort une allumette et sourit. Il la craque et sourit toujours. Il la fait tomber et sourit encore. Avant de hurler. Un hurlement ou un rire dément, allez savoir avec lui._

J'ai gagné L. La copie a dépassé le modèle. Ne trouves-tu pas çà génial ? Moi si et tu sais pourquoi Monsieur le grand détective ? Car cela va te hanter pendant les trois pauvres années qu'ils te restent à vivre. Comme tu nous a hanté. Tu as détruit A avec ta... perfection, ta présence. A moi de te détruire avec la mienne. Chaque jour, tu te demanderas où tu t'es planté, ce que tu as laissé échappé. Tu te réveilleras la nuit avec la peur que cela recommence. Non, tu espéreras que cela recommenceras. Pour pouvoir enfin m'attraper. L'espoir te rongera, je te rongerai, moi la sauvegarde* ratée, l'imperfection ambulante.

Ce n'est pas une vengeance L, rien qu'un jeu. Où tu as perdu. Car tout n'est qu'un jeu n'est-ce pas? Les énigmes, les arrestations, nos vies, celle de A. Un jeu où la justice triomphera*. MAIS ALORS L, ELLE EST OU TA JUSTICE?

_Il s'est évanoui. Une femme a éteint le feu qui le ravageait._

* * *

*B comme Backup (sauvegarde)

* Justice will prevail (je sais, c'est tout de suite plus classe)

B est tué par Kira. Mais cette-fois là, il s'est évanoui avec la conviction qu'il ne se réveillerai pas. Pour lui, c'était donc ces 40 dernières secondes.


	3. B-is

Salut! Texte écrit à l'arrache durant une petite heure d'insomnie, j'espère que la qualité ne sera pas inférieure aux autres. Quand je l'ai relu, je me suis dis que je verrai bien B dans un film de Burton (petite pensée sans intérêt). Les prochains chapitres vont sûrement être plus intéressants à lire vu que se sont L, M² et N. Mais ces quatre là vont être particulièrement dur à écrire je pense. 'Fin bref, on y est pas encore, et il y a encore une personne avant. Bonne lecture!

* * *

517 jours que cet homme a brûlé. Il est allongé sur un lit de fer, avec ses yeux sanglants il fixe le plafond de sa cellule immaculée. Il ne ressemble plus à lui, il ne ressemble plus à un autre, il ne ressemble plus à rien. Soudain, une douleur dans son bras gauche. Elle se propage. Sa dextre serre sa poitrine, sa deuxième agrippe le drap. Ses paupières se ferment, ses doigts se détendent. Il semble dormir mais non, pas cette fois.

C'est aujourd'hui. J'ai vu tant de noms, j'ai lu tant de fins. Pas la mienne. Ma vie n'est pas censée défiler devant mes yeux là ? C'est logique, ils ont surtout connu la mort. Toi aussi Kira, quand ce sera ton tour rien n'apparaîtra, juste tes nuits sans sommeil. Attrape-le L, tu es le meilleur ?, attrape mon meurtrier, prouve-le !, attrape ce dieu de pacotille. Il n'est pas la Justice que j'ai combattu, lui aussi mène le à l'échafaud, il n'est pas la Justice que A connaissait. A, ton cœur te faisait si mal, comme sur le point d'imploser ? C'est bizarre, je pensais que je n'en avais plus. Je ne veux pas être excusé, je vais être libéré, je désire juste me reposer. Toi, c'est tout ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Et toi L ? Tu es aussi écrasé par cette lettre, A l'avait compris, moi seulement, il n'était pas devant moi pour rien. Tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer, ne laisse pas d'autres gosses connaître çà. Amuse-toi bien avec ton nouveau compagnon de jeu, moi ... A ...

* * *

Je fais de A un personnage important pour lui mais rien ne dit que c'était le cas. Et je ne vois pas leur relation comme une rivalité Near/Mello ou une amitié Matt/Mello. J'imagine B veillant sur A en silence, l'observant, A qui en est conscient et qui est touché par cet étrange garçon.


	4. Watari

Bonjour :) Alors, on arrive aux personnes du manga. Je vais me baser sur l'anime pour les écrire car de un mes DN papier sont dans mes cartons de déménagement et de deux, les morts de persos y sont plus détaillés. Ce qui ne change pas grand chose à part pour L peut-être. Pour écrire la mort de Watari et celle de L, je me suis repassé en boucle les 2 passages (je vous le déconseille pour votre moral). Et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

_En face du vieux monsieur, il y a un mur rempli d'écran. Tous blancs, avec une lettre noire. Sauf un. Une voix robotique sort d'on ne sait où, elle parle avec le vieux monsieur. Qui se plie en deux, d'un coup, la lumière devient rouge, un bip résonne sans cesse. Il tombe de sa chaise, il se rattrape au bureau, sa respiration est bruyante, il regarde le seul écran qui n'est pas blanc, on y voit un jeune homme, il la regarde comme si c'était l'image qu'il voulait emporter avec lui. Le jeune homme l'appelle, une fois, deux fois. Le vieux monsieur ne lui répondra pas, il appuie sur un bouton, l'image du jeune homme est remplacé par un écran blanc. Puis il s'écroule. Sur tous les écrans, 3 mots : All data deletion._

Non… Je ne peux… faillir maintenant… Je dois effacer ces données. Vous ne les aurez pas Kira... ou Yagami-san. Ce que vous faites est mal et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de vous… J'y suis presque… L, … Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te quitter. Tu es ma plus grande fierté… Si seulement j'étais sûr que tu ne me suives pas, je partirai en paix. Je n'ai pas de regrets, si ce n'est ces enfants que je n'ai pu sauver. Ne sois pas l'un d'eux… Adieu mon petit L.

* * *

C'est plus court que pour les deux autres mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire penser à Watari. Sinon dans les mangas, les vieux majordomes sont badass et leurs prénoms commencent par W.


	5. L

Hello! Merci tout vos encouragements, je vous coeur! Je vous l'ai déjà dit dans le suivant mais je vous le redis :3 Je viens seulement de le finir alors que les autres sont finis depuis fin août... L m'a donné du mal, il est trop complexe pour moi. Je me suis basé sur l'anime pour l'écrire. Si j'avais choisi le papier, le résultat aurait été sûrement différent. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le jeune homme de l'écran est toujours assis sur sa chaise. Une grande tension émane de lui. Il est coupé en plein dans sa phrase. Sa cuillère lui échappe des mains, il tombe de sa chaise. Un autre garçon regarde cette scène comme si c'était un rêve. Puis il se jette pour le rattraper, tous deux heurtent le sol. Un troisième homme crie, les quatre adultes regardent la scène tétanisés. Mais ils n'existent pas pour ces deux-là, si différents, ils ne se quittent pas du regard, si semblables. Ce garçon si propre sur lui, où dans ces yeux défile l'incrédulité, la tristesse? Ce jeune homme aux yeux cernés qui semblent poser une question muette. Puis les lèvres du garçons s'étirent en un sourire victorieux qui monte jusqu'à ces yeux haineux. Dans ceux du garçon, la question devient certitude, une certitude si triste. Et ces paupières se ferment, il semble endormi dans les bras du garçon. Repose toi va, tu l'as bien mérité._

Les cloches sonnaient pour moi, pour notre glas, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, une simple erreur mais mes erreurs tuent les gens... Elles font le même bruit qu'à la Wammy, je me demande si ils les ont entendus avant... Pourquoi cette tête, tu le savais que nous serions bientôt séparés Raito-Kun... Kira? Je voulais que tu le sois, tu devais l'être mais... je crois que j'aurais aussi été content que tu ne le sois pas. Je n'ai pas menti, tu es vraiment mon premier ami. Et le seul, je n'avais pas d'amis avant, les enfants pleuraient et j'en étais incapable, ça m'énervait et ça me faisait envie, tout ce bruit... Je ne t'aurais pas pleuré si tu avais été condamné mais toi... ai-je été ton ami aussi?... tu étais sincère, je crois, Raito-kun et L sont amis. Mais Kira a tué L, j'avais raison tu es Kira mais tu es aussi Raito-kun. Nous avons perdu face à Kira mais Kira n'a pas encore gagné, les enfants prendront ma place. Ce n'est pas encore fini.

* * *

Dans les deux premières phrases, il s'adresse à Watari et pense à A et B.

Pour l'écrire, je me suis basée sur les images de la Wammy qui défilaient pendant que L mourrait, j'ai essayé de leur trouver une signification. Cet épisode est très mystérieux sur çà et aussi sur la scène sur le toit (qui as déchaîné les imaginations yaoistes x) ). Pour des passages comme celui-ci, l'anime permet de bien mieux retransmettre les émotions que le manga.


	6. Matt

Hello! Pour commencer, les remerciements habituelles pour mes lecteurs. Merci, je vous coeur :D Cette partie a été finie avant celle de L. Et comme pour lui et Watari, je me suis revue plusieurs fois la mort de Matt, qui est toute de même beaucoup plus classe que la version papier. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car c'est la seule fois où on le voit vraiment. Puis j'ai enchaîné avec la mort de Mello (sinon ça va, mes vacances sont cool). Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Un cercle de voitures noires d'où sortent des hommes tout aussi noirs. Ils braquent leur arme au centre. Une autre voiture s'y trouve, elle est rouge celle-ci. Un jeune en sort, bras levés et clope au bec. Sourire aux lèvres et ton désinvolte, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Mais les autres ne jouent pas, ils tirent avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Le jeune homme reste quelques secondes debout, comme sonné, puis s'écroule contre la portière criblée de balles. Il s'en est pris huit, il n'a plus de vies. La cigarette finit de se consumer et la cendre de tomber. Game Over._

Ah si en fait... Merde, ça veut dire que je ne verrai jamais le dernier FF sortir ?! ... Putain, ça fait mal. Et dire que c'est ces abrutis qui m'ont eu, à crever de rire. Near, t'as intérêt à l'avoir ce malade, qu'on ne soit pas seulement mort pour tes beaux yeux... Qu'aucun autre gosse de la Wammy ait à subir tout ça. ... J'vais y rester aussi alors. J'fume ma dernière clope du condamné... Mouais, condamné à te suivre même dans l'au-delà oui. Quoique remarque, pour une fois j't'aurai précédé. ... Au fond mes chances de survie, on y croyait pas vraiment... Bah, mourir à cause de toi ou du cancer... Dans les deux cas, ça vaut le coup.

* * *

Même si Matt a tenté de se rendre, je pense qu'au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer. Dans l'anime, il prend bien son temps et dans le manga, foutu pour foutu, il sort son fusil à pompe. Mello aussi en était conscient, il est calme quand il apprend sa mort, ce qui pour lui est surprenant. Quoique d'un autre côté, Mello sait qu'il ne va sans doute pas survivre à Matt, ce qui peut être une autre explication à sa réaction.


	7. Mello

Celui-là aussi a été écrit avant L. Et comme je bloque sur L, je crois que je vais faire tout les suivants avant. Côté positif, vous allez avoir les derniers chapitres d'un coup. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Une église en ruine, une camionnette. Dans le fourgon, une femme écrit frénétiquement sur un morceau de papier. Un nom apparaît. 40 secondes plus tard, le conducteur se crispe sur le volant, appuie sur l'accélérateur. La camionnette fonce, entre dans l'église, heurte le mur. Le jeune homme s'écroule sur le tableau de bord. Lui aussi a eu son visage ravagé par les flammes. Lui aussi meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Son chapelet aux perles rouges se reflète dans ses yeux aux iris bleus. Vides._

Mon chapelet... C'est toi qui me l'avait offert... Tu ne m'as jamais quitté, peu importe jusqu'où je suis allé, quoique j'ai fait. Même maintenant. Même si je doute que l'on m'accueille au Paradis hein? Comme je ne regrette rien... Mais je suis désolé. Le flic, Matt... T'étais un type bien, pas comme nous. Toi t'y es, au Ciel. Dis bonjour au vieux Watari de ma part. Et à L... Je ne t'ai pas trop déçu? Non, ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est ce petit enfoiré qui va l'avoir ta place... Near... Pour toi, j'ai été jusqu'à le sacrifier. Non, pas pour toi, pour moi... Ça change quelque chose? T'as gagné. Mais je n'ai pas perdu. Ou plutôt, j'ai tout perdu, sauf ça... Je finirai de cramer dans les flammes de mon orgueil. Avec B. B. J'me souviens! Tu rigolais quand tu me voyais. Je crois comprendre pourquoi. Moi aussi j'aurais ris. L, ta place, on n'en a jamais voulu. C'est pour ça que c'est à moi que tu as confié l'affaire BB ? Un avertissement...

* * *

J'ai essayé de mettre en valeur les similitudes qu'il y avait entre B et Mello. L avait sans doute compris jusqu'où il serait près à aller par rivalité, c'est pour ça que c'est à lui qu'il a raconté l'affaire BB et pas à Near. Et je pense, contrairement à ce qu'affirme Near, que Mello était parfaitement conscient qu'il allait mourir et cela se voit plus dans l'anime. D'ailleurs, je le trouve mieux en général pour la psychologie des personnages. Je trouve juste dommage que dans l'anime, Mello disparaisse complètement entre le moment où il récupère sa photo et le moment où il kidnappe Takada.


	8. Roger

Bonjour! Ce texte est plus long que les autres car là Roger ne fait pas que penser, il se remémore. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Un homme regarde par la fenêtre. Dehors, des enfants jouent. Il baisse les yeux, son regard se porte sur la photo de l'autre vieux monsieur. Et il se met à chanceler, ses mains se décroisent de derrière son dos alors qu'il se retient au rebord. Puis ses jambes cèdent, il s'écroule au sol. Ses yeux sont clos derrière ses lunettes. Quant à sa poitrine, elle a cessé de se soulever._

Je n'étais pas mauvais au foot aussi... Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Quand j'y pense, la dernière fois que j'ai touché un ballon, c'est quand ces sales mômes me l'avait envoyé en pleine face. Je m'en souviens, j'attendais Quillish. Il devait nous ramener un nouvel enfant, le petit Near. La surprise quand il est descendu... Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un ressembler autant à L. Pas une ressemblance physique, comme B, mais il avait ce regard. Et il était brillant, remarquablement brillant, même par rapport aux autres. Tu t'en rappelles, quand je t'ai dis que si un de ces enfants étaient appelés à devenir L, ce serait lui? Tu m'as souri: "**Nous verrons mon** **cher Roger. Mello aussi se montre fort prometteur." **Mello.. Finalement, le futur m'aura donné raison, mon cher ami. Nous n'aurions pu rêver meilleur successeur. Bien que je reconnaisse le talent de Mello. Dommage qu'il est aussi mal tourné. Lui était destiné à devenir l'héritier de B, si je puis le dire. Pourtant, il était gentil avec avec Near au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était meilleur que lui. Oui, Mello était adorable, petit il me rappelait A. La flamme en plus cela va de... A, B... Vous êtes mes croix... Nos échecs... C'était il y a si longtemps... Nos sacrifices pour la Justice... Je suis si fatigué...

* * *

Roger, je ne l'aime pas, car avant d'être le Watari de Near, c'est le directeur d'un institut qui a cassé ses enfants les plus brillants pour qu'ils deviennent des mini-L. Bien sûr, Watari et L sont aussi responsables mais eux c'est dur de ne pas les apprécier ^^ Sinon, à l'origine, j'avais pensé le faire mourir dans son sommeil (pour ne pas avoir à écrire ces dernières pensées héhé), mais je voulais lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.


	9. Near

Hello! Donc nous terminons (?) avec Near. J'ai hésité entre lui et Roger mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Comme je m'y attendais, j'ai galérer pour entrer dans les pensées de Near, d'où la taille du texte. J'espère que vous trouverez tout de même le résultat satisfaisant. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Une pièce de béton, du sang séché sur le sol. Au milieu, une chaise sur laquelle est attachée un garçon. Il pourrait être tout blanc s'il n'était pas souillé de rouge pourpre, de bleus violacés. Embrassez ses lèvres éclatées et vous trouverez sous le fer un arrière goût, si léger, de chocolat amer. Soulevez son band__eau et vous trouverez sous l'arcade écorchée un regard presque noir. Plus que jamais, il n'exprime rien. Le garçon ne bouge pas, il attend. Un homme pointe son pistolet sur lui. "__**Une dernière volonté**__ ?" Dans son poing, le garçon sert une marionnette. Très fort. Un coup résonne, la tête du garçon part en arrière. Maintenant, ces boucles blanches aussi sont tâchées._

Je ne céderai pas devant un criminel tel que vous. Vous ne me faites pas peur, vous ne pourrez pas me faire plus souffrir que Kira. Alors, tuez-moi. Cela ne changera rien, j'ai déjà réuni les preuves contre vous. Inception saura s'en servir. L, je t'ai égalé et je sais qu'elle fera de même. Ta Justice ne disparaîtra pas pas avec moi. Tout comme la vérité sur Kira. Elle a déjà dû trouver mon livre. Avec le sien. ... Ainsi, je vais aussi disparaître à coup de feu... Oui, j'ai une dernière volonté. Que ta religion ait raison, Mello. Qu'il y est une vie après la mort. Que je t'y retrouve.

* * *

Pour moi, c'était évident que Near devait aussi mourir d'une mort violente. Et seul. Et que ces dernières pensées soient pour Mello. J'ai choisi Inception comme nom pour la successeure de Near car c'est un début, tout ceux ayant eu un lien avec l'affaire Kira dans la Wammy House étant morts.


End file.
